Sheldon J. Plankton
Sheldon J. Plankton is one of the main characters of SpongeBob SquarePants. He is sometimes a evil genius. He likes to steal the fake secret formula. He hates getting kicked out of the Krusty Krab. Video Games ''SpongeBob SquarePants: Operation Krabby Patty'' Plankton kidnaps Gary and makes SpongeBob do various tasks for him ''SpongeBob SquarePants: SuperSponge'' Plankton makes a cameo when SpongeBob finds his time machine. He tells him to refill it before he brings it back. ''SpongeBob SquarePants: Employee of the Month'' Plankton appears on the bus ride to Rock Bottom. SpongeBob later helps him make an advertisement for The Chum Bucket. ''SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom'' Plankton creates an evil army of robots to take over Bikini Bottom, but he forgets to make the robots obey him, causing his creations to run loose all over Bikini Bottom. Plankton uses SpongeBob, who is convinced that he is the cause of the robotic invasion, to get rid of the robots (while role-playing with Patrick), which are lead by a bigger robotic version of Plankton. Plankton told spongeBob that the robots kicked him out of the Chum Bucket, and the hero falls for the villains' lies and agrees to help him get back into the Chum Bucket. In the PC version for the game, after SpongeBob and Patrick go see Plankton who reveals to be behind the robotic invasion, Patrick fools around with the robot controls turning the machine off. Plankton told them that, that was going to be his next idea. After the heroes leave, Plankton tries to tell them that he'll be back. ''Nicktoons Racing'' Plankton appears as the main antagonist. Wanting to win a reward of Krabby Patties, Plankton invites SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Ickis , Angelica Pickles, Stimpy and several other Nicktoons to compete in various races.Not wanting to be discovered Plankton rides in a black car, and stays inside never revealing himself to the point where is called Mystery Rider. At the end of all challenges Plankton is discovered and does not win. ''Nicktoons Unite! Plankton is one of the villains who compose The Evil Syndicate, the main antagonists of the game. He was charged to harvest energy out of the jellyfishes in Jellyfish Fields for the Doomsday Machine the Syndicate was building, making changes to the Chum Bucket to make it a factory. He also began to kidnapp citizens of Bikini Bottom (including Patrick, and Mr. Krabs) who didn't go along with his plans. However, the group of heroes assembled by Jimmy Neutron, SpongeBob SquarePants included, managed to free all the jellyfish and defeat Plankton at the Chum Bucket. He retreated to Retroville where he tried to destroy the heroes along with his fellow Syndicate members. But even that failed as his shield was turned off and he was defeated again by SpongeBob. Nicktoons Battle for Volcano Island Plankton is mentioned by SpongeBob and Danny Phantom as having been defeated (reference to Unite!) Nicktoons Attack of the Toybots'' Plankton makes a cameo appearanve in the Wii version of the game as a contestant of the games intro of the Biggest Genius along with The Mawgu & Calamitous. In the DS version at the end when Calamitous is sent to prison, Plankton is also his cell - mate and asks him what is he in for. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Characters Category:Bikini Bottomites Category:Husbands Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Comedy Villains Category:Nicktoons Video Games Characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Animals Category:Animal Villains Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Heroes Category:Reformed characters Category:Antagonists Category:Supervillains